Learning the Future
by koralasia
Summary: What happens when two girls find Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis in the woods in modern day London, England? The story is actually set in modern day USA but it starts out in England. CielxOC SebastianxOC


Learning the Future

Written by: koralasia

Based on Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

Chapter 1

I boarded the plane, ready for my school trip to England. I'd never been on a plane before so I was pretty scared. I watched way too many shows about plane crashes I mean, hello? Who didn't watch Lost?

"Grace, c'mon, you have the seat next to me," my best friend Carmen said. I went and sat next to her. I was grateful that I had an aisle seat. I have a horrible fear of heights. I can't even climb a latter without feeling like I'm going to pass out.

I buckled up and put my earplugs in. I stayed that way for the entire flight from New Hampshire to London, England. My IPod has a variety of music from country to rock to pop to stuff from Disney movies. And I'm talkin' classic princess movies.

When we arrived I couldn't wait to get off of the plane. I was so excited because I had never really gone anywhere before. Before we could go anywhere though we had to put our stuff into our hotel rooms. Carmen and I ran to our room as fast as we could but we did take time to put away our stuff neatly. Carmen would probably keep her side of the room clean but mine would soon become a mess and then I'd clean it and then it would become a mess again.

England was amazing. I took pictures of everything. The buildings and the architecture are so beautiful. One day Carmen and I went out. While we were out the sky became unexplainably dark. The temperature felt like it had dropped a little bit. We were in a more quiet part of London. On one side of the road we were on was houses but the other side was all wooded. All of a sudden we heard a weird noise come from the woods. Most people would've run away from the weird noise, but stupid us decided to run toward it.

We came to this little meadow and in the center of it there was a pink portal looking type thing. We started to walk toward it when two people flew out of it and landed in front of us. Then the portal closed, just like that, as if nothing had happened. Carmen and I looked at each other and then looked back at the people. As soon as they started to move Carmen ran and hid behind a tree but I just stood there and looked.

The boy, who looked about thirteen, three years younger than me, was the one who was stirring. I went over and kneeled by him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. When he clearly saw me he sat straight up and almost hit his head against mine. He felt around him as if he was looking for something.

"Where's my gun?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, your what?" I asked a little shocked.

He looked at me. "Did you take it?"

"No I didn't take your gun."

Finally Carmen walked out from behind the tree.

"Why would you be carrying a gun?" Carmen asked.

The boy ignored the question and looked at the man next to him. "You can stop pretending now."

"Oh good, I was becoming awfully bored of it." The man next to him stood up and helped the boy up. I stood up then. "My name is Sebastian and this is my master Ciel," he introduced himself and the boy.

"Um," I wasn't sure if I should tell them who we were.

"I'm Carmen and this is Grace," Carmen said.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked.

"We're in London," said Carmen.

"No, that can't be right. I live just off of London and it looks nothing like this."

"Well it is. London, England, the year 2012."

"I'm sorry what? Did you just say the year 2012?"

"Uh, yeah."

"It's 1872."

"Um, no it's not. Look," Carmen pulled out her phone and went to the calendar to show him.

"What is this?" Sebastian asked.

"It's a cell phone, duh….Wait, you guys think it's 1872? But we know that it's 2012? Either you're crazy or that glowing pink thingy brought you guys from the past," Carmen said.

"That's impossible," Ciel said.

"Let's ask Grace." They all turned around to look at me.

"Why me?" I asked shyly.

"Because you're Wiccan, so you know about this kind of stuff," Carmen exclaimed.

"You're Wiccan?" asked Sebastian.

"Not the point," Carmen said.

They looked at me again. "I guess anything's possible."

My phone started to ring then, it was Mikaela, a girl from school. "Hello?" I answered.

"You should get back to the hotel right now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"The teachers want everyone back and they're not letting any other students or teachers out of the hotel."

"Okay, we're on our way back." I looked at Carmen, worry and confusion were on her face. "We need to get back, right now."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about it."


End file.
